


lovely night

by kangsuniel



Category: BTOB
Genre: F/M, Fluff, References to La La Land (2016), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/kangsuniel
Summary: “i don’t want to fall in love. not at all. but at some point you smiled and i was like holy shit. i blew it.”





	lovely night

“it…” he looked up to the ceiling, as if the answer to the question just asked was there, “it comes from within. most of the times, lyrics come from my own experiences and i think that’s what makes them so special.”

the interviewer nodded, as if hyunsik had just said the smartest thing ever- a movement he repeated throughout the entirety of the interview, and you found it amusing.

sitting behind the woman, you looked over at hyunsik, who gave you the brightest smile. that smile was the equivalent of the warmth of a dozen rays of sunshine hitting you on a summer’s day. the lady looked at you, an uninterested smile spread through her face and you knew she didn’t like the fact that you were there. but hyunsik relied on you. he would look at you every so often, checking in if anything he said was correct or if he missed any key points in the conversation.

she turned back to hyunsik, and you rolled your eyes. he let out a chuckle.

“i’m sorry,” he said, rubbing his hands on his pants, “i was just looking at my girlfriend and just thinking of how much an inspiration she is to me.”

“oh, stop it.” you whispered, nonchalantly moving your hand to dismiss his remark.

the lady quirked an eyebrow in hyunsik’s direction.

“i can see that,” she tapped her pen on the notepad, “when did you two meet? tell us the love story.”

hyunsik ranted about your relationship, and you felt overwhelmed, in the good way. how could he see you in ways you’d never imagine you’d be would always be a surprise to you, no matter how many times he’d compliment you. after that question, the interviewer seemed like she was fed up of your lovey dovey crap.

“she seemed jealous.” you said, sitting next to him once the team left the café.

he laughed, putting his arm around you. “did i scare her off with our ‘love story’?” he mocked her.

“probably.” you pushed his fringe out of his eyes, “you really went off there.”

“then i did my job.” he rubbed his hands together.

“that’s mean!” you laughed, smacking his arm.

one of the workers from the bar came over to you, placing drinks on your table. soft blue lights were lighting up hyunsik’s bar, and one of his music was playing softly in the background. you sipped on your cocktail and crossed your legs, placing your elbows on top of the table and looked at hyunsik, your chin pressed against the palm of your left hand.

“and you had to tell her i hated jazz.” you continued.

“_you hated jazz._” hyunsik retorted.

“i don’t anymore!”

“it’s a crucial point to our relationship. i had to save you from that state you were in.” he shrugged off smugly.

“oh, as if.” you rubbed the bridge of your nose, rolling your eyes once again and smiling.

hyunsik stood up, his drink in one hand while he opened the other, waiting for you to grab it and follow him. he walked up to the small stage, and sat down on his usual seat: the piano stool. you sat right next to him, feeling crammed but, at the same time, comfortable.

he pressed the keys to a melody you knew, a song he had yet to release. the barista turned off the music, and every worker sat down to listen to him. everything hyunsik did hypnotized people, left them frozen in their seats, unable to do anything else other than listen to him and take in the masterpieces he would perform.

you remembered the first night he took you to a jazz bar, and explained to you why jazz was so special and exciting for him. you listened to him praise the genre, and his face would be so serious and excited, and you realized how meaningful it was to him. in a family of musicians, you knew he felt pressured to follow the same path, but it wasn’t until he found jazz that he felt comfortable and sure of his future.

hyunsik stopped playing, and you didn’t notice. you were so entranced, your head was lying on his shoulder and you had closed your eyes.

“yellow looks good on you.” he spoke, leaning his head down so he could look at your eyes.

you blinked quickly, and then looked down to your white and yellow checkered dress. running your hands over it to smooth the crinkles, you blushed and thanked him.

“i was thinking of when you brought me here, the first time.” you said, shaking yourself as if you were dusting off any bit of distraction left, “i always told myself ‘_i don’t want to fall in love_’._ not at all_. i always thought i never had the patience to.

“_but, that night, at some point you smiled and i was like ‘holy shit. i blew it.’_“

hyunsik threw his head back in a fit of laughter, and when he stopped, he enveloped your hands in his.

“how long has it been?” he asked, “since then.”

“four years. then two years since you’ve bought this place.”

hyunsik’s music returned, filling up the silence that filled the big room. glasses clinked and tables were wiped clean- the waiters and waitresses were finishing up their jobs, it was almost closing time- but you remained still, as if time had stopped.

he pulled something out of his pocket, and placed it on top of the piano. you eyed the small, black box.

“open it.” he said.

his fingers were shaking, he felt an unbelievable amount of pressure on him, but everything was swept away when you opened your mouth to say ‘yes’. you hadn’t even opened the box, you already knew what was inside. he looked over to you: his muse, his love, the reason why he would wake up every morning and work harder and harder for his dreams- his everything.

you grabbed the box, and opened it, revealing a dainty, simple yet stunning ring. you put it on your ring finger and admired it. you felt like you were in a movie, the main character who just got engaged and is going to show of their ring to everyone they know and their mothers.

hyunsik held your hand and kissed it, and he smiled at you. his eyes were shaped into little crescent moons, his nose crinkled in delight. you snuggled against him, your head against his thumping chest and he rubbed your back, a soothing, rhythmic gesture to ease your hearts.


End file.
